


It takes a Villiage to raise a child.

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Supernatural Elements, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: A bunch of monsters Raise a human baby nothing but tooth rotting fluff inside.Also babies age varies through chapters just a little heads up.





	1. Lasombra Nanny

Nicholas King a american lasombra was in charge of watching baby Jewel for the day the child was two weeks old and blind he didn't even know babies were blind at birth.

But he heard from a female werewolf that had just given birth to cubs recently that she was old enough to Atleast recognize his face and the face of her other caregivers.

So here he was staring at the squirming bundle wrapped in a pink blanket in the basinet before him now Nicholas normally was ruthless with humans beyond measures.

But he had a soft spot for children secretly and William knew that and so here he was staring at the child who sneezed and started crying.

Nicholas quickly used his shadows to gently rock the child who calmed down abit before settling down the child however started up crying once again and.

Nicholas hurriedly dug in the fridge and heated up a bottle for her and tested it out on his arm to make sure it wasn't too hot for the child to drink.

He didn't want to risk hurting the poor thing if he did William would have his head literally.

Gently picking the baby up he sat down in his rocking chair and placed the bottle in her mouth the child sat still and drank.

And Nicholas admired how soft her skin was the vampire leaned down and sniffed her smiling as he inhaled the scent.

He was definitely starting to grow fond of that new baby smell he could see why humans were attracted to it who wouldn't love the smell of a new child.

A few minutes later the child finished the bottle and the vampire gently pat her back to burp her he hoped to God she wouldn't puke.

And luckily she didn't cradling her again the vampire put the child to sleep before climbing into bed himself at that the sun began to rise lulling him into a deep sleep.

 

To be continued…..


	2. Werewolf Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf uncles are the best uncles.

Nathan a 26 year old Garou sighed in irritation and amusement it was his pack's turn to watch the baby and the 3 month old giggled.

And burried her face into his soft Red fur the baby babbled happily pulling on his ear and attempting to eat him the garou found cubs annoying.

But this man cub was starting to grow on him the baby cooed and squealed when Andrew the youngest of the werewolves picked her up gently.

By the scruff of her pink dress and plopped the child down on the leader's back the baby held on laughing so loud it made them laugh.

why was baby laughter so contagious? Well whatever the reason was it was cute nonetheless the other werewolves waited for them to leave out so that they could go out hunting.

They craved raw meat and were tired of eating processed human food so together all four werewolves left out to hunt.

Eric stayed with the baby while the others hunted down a deer and killed it dragging their kill back to the forest to eat their prey.

The baby wiggled on a soft pink blanket on the grass and placed her hands and fingers in her mouth and tried kicking her little shoes off.

After Nathan was satiated he let the others finish off their kill and went over to check on the baby the child smiled at him and reached out to be picked up and.

Nathan obliged reaching down to pick the tiny human up her stomach growled and nathan looked around to pick up the daiper bag.

But on further inspection it was no where to be found ''hey Richard where's the daiper bag?" He asked. 

Richard wiped the blood off of his mouth and shrugged.

" I don't know Sam had it." He replied casually sam gave him a raised eyebrow.

" No i thought you grabbed it." He said and that's when it dawned on them that nobody remembered to bring the daiper bag.

'' Oh thanks alot Richard!" Sam said throwing his arms up in irritation and that's when the two started bickering.

sighing Andrew walked away and left the three to their own devices and several minutes later the werewolf returned holding a stolen watermelon.

That he took from a nearby farm and smashed it on the ground scaring the baby and shocking his friend's in the process.

''Nathan what the fuu…." but before Richard could finish his sentence.

The baby happily dug into the fruit that was now splattered everywhere.

And stuffed it in her little mouth eatting it contently the other's were speechless and Nathan smirked raising a eyebrow as the other werewolves sat dumbfounded.

See problem solved!" He said proudly Richard bit his lip wanting to say something in return but decided not to. 

'' Well whatever man let's get home it looks like it's about to rain." 

Andrew replied back shifting and scooping the giggling baby.

Up onto his back the other garou agreed before changing back and running home.

They didn't want to risk the man cub getting sick whatsoever.

To be continued.…


	3. Demon Nanny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A succubus teaches some lesser demons how to swaddle a baby.

Ophelia smirked watching the other succubus and incubus and lesser demons and monsters gawk in amazement it was their turn to babysit and the succubus hummed.

A unholy nursery song to the baby while she gently swaddled the child and now we take her arm and gently place it here and you fold the blanket like this and viola.

A very happy human baby ready to be put to sleep or whatever the hell humans do with their young the succubus said picking the child up and the baby smiled.

Dropping the pacifier from her mouth and babbled incoherently demons were not very keen on much knowledge when it came to human babies but due to the nature of a succubus.

She had some knowledge when it came to babies you had to have some knowledge of babies and childbirth when you are constantly giving birth to other hellspawn. 

" Wow Ophelia your really good with kids." A younger succubus said cheerfully and Ophelia tsked her lips and waved it off.

 

''It is nothing really anyone can do it it's not rocket science but thank you anyway." 

Ophelia replied back at that the succubus held the child to her breast and spread her wings.

Before flying away with a horde of her closet friends and family behind her it was nearing sunset and it was definitely way past the babie's bed time.

And Ophelia wanted nothing more then to put the child down for the night so that she could stalk humanity in their dream's.

Those souls definitely weren't going to eat themselves  
and tonight there would be a buffet fit for the devil himself.

 

The end.


	4. Go to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francisco a tired Tremere tries to get the baby to fall asleep.

Francisco couldn't believe it despite it being late the baby refused to sleep the child cooed and squealed in his arm's.

wide awake and the baby wiggled her arm's free from her swaddle and babbled loudly irritating the other tremere nearby.

And earning him a few concerned or irritable and judgemental stares feeling like a mouse under a hawk's eye.

Francisco decided just to take the baby to his room and just stay there they obviously didn't feel like hearing a child cry and babble or any of that baby talk nonsense.

The vampire grabbed the child and her thing's and went upstairs going into his room quickly before locking the door behind him.

He couldn't risk the other sabbat trying to hurt the child some of the assholes here were baby killers in general so he definitely.

Had to be careful laying the 4 month baby down on his bed the child tried to roll over but unfortunately couldn't thankfully.

He didn't want her to hurt herself she also tried pushing herself up and failed causing her to cry from frustration.

Francisco tried to offer her a bottle a few minutes ago but she wasn't hungry nor was she wet she just didn't want anything.

Except to play and stay up which he really wish she didn't "baby go to sleep please i am begging you." He said desperately.

And the baby squealed before reaching up to him and cooing the vampire groaned ugh he disliked children why were they so difficult? he thought to himself.

The baby girl grabbed his finger pulling it to her mouth so she could suck on them and the Tremere offered her a pacifier instead in which the child gladly accepted.

The baby smiled at him and his undead heart was warmed why were babies so annoying yet cute? It's hard to dislike something.

So innocent and cheerful the child kicked her little legs and Francisco giggled making the baby laugh in return.

Holding her to his chest the baby eventually fell asleep thank god Francisco thought finally some peace and quiet.

Now he could go to sleep himself or study that new occult book he just got the Tremere was about to get out of bed and head into hia closet.

To pull out his new book when suddenly there was a very loud and very obnoxious knock at his door startling the baby and waking her up.

The baby girl wailed loudly and Francisco swung open the door to see his clan mate Jeremy with a look of regret and surprise.

" Oops sorry Francisco….."the neonate trailed off and Francisco angrily balled up his fist.

"God damn it Jeremy you woke her up now she probably won't go back to sleep."

He hissed irritability and the younger smiled awkwardly and nervously tonight was definitely not Francisco's night.

To be continued…..


	5. Babie's first words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tziscme couple give the baby a bath.

William made a terrible father why the hell was Jane and Sergei even doing this? The man was a idiot for kidnapping a baby.

Atleast like snatch the kid when she was old enough to be potty trained Sergei really hated changing diapers.

This caregiving thing sucked especially since their sense of smell as vampires was much more enhanced.

And now he and Jane were responsible for taking care of the baby today and she was 6 months and very chatty.

Sergei ran the bath water while Jane brought the baby over and gently placed her in the tub the child squealed and splashed.

And the grumpy frown on Sergei's face slowly disappeared despite having to change her.

And the fact that she sometimes spat up she was actually kind of cute.

The tziscme gently dragged the rag gently over the childs body and gently bathed her the baby once again.

Squealed and splashed and Jane burst out laughing ''babies are so dumb but also cute it's a shame we can't have one." 

She said digging into the daiper bag and pulling out a pink onesie and some baby shoes Sergei rolled his eyes but smiled.

''Darling you and i both weren't meant to be parents also she's a handful just by herself" he replied back gesturing to the baby.

Who was now preoccupied with popping the bubbles and trying to eat the wash rag Sergei gently poured some water on her.

To rinse her off and the child was not pleased with his actions whatsoever trying to wriggle out his grasp the child whined angrily.

'' Stop!"she sputtered and the two vamps stopped what they were doing.

''Sergei she spoke this is amazing it's her first word!" Jane exclaimed excitedly Sergei had to admit he was impressed.

But unfortunately out of all the words she had to say no.

''Well i just wish she could Atleast say daddy i mean…. Sergei couldn't even finish his last sentence because.

Jane already had that smirk and that twinkle in her eyes.'' Awww babe did you use to want kids?" Jane asked.

And Sergei bit his lip ''fine may be a little bit but my sire took that away....there is no reason to think about such human things as families." 

Sergei muttered drying the baby off while Jane handed him the clean clothes.

'' It's no reason to hide it darling we are more then just souless corpses."

Jane reminded him slipping on the babie's shoes Sergei said nothing back but nodded maybe she was right.

Picking the child up Jewel waved her arm's in annoyance trying to say something. ''what's the matter jewel what do you want?"

Sergei asked and Jewel stretched her arm's out to Jane. ''Momma!" She babbled happily and the tziscme squealed in delight.

Grabbing the child from her partner's arms and holding the child close.

''Momma she said momma oh this so exciting i have to tell everyone!" 

The female vampire rambled on excitedly exiting the kitchen with the baby and Sergei sighed what had he gotten himself into?

 

To be continued….


	6. Siren Aunties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sirens teach baby Jewel how to swim and sing.

Pearly had to admit that the baby was cute. Normally sirens took no heed to a human's call; they only sought to drown.

Unfortunately for her and her sisters, the baby girl had managed to secure a tiny place in her heart.

The baby laughed as the fish man beside them floated up next to the sisters with the baby laying on his chest looking around curiously.

Before the dark green siren took her off her husband Adonis's chest, wiggling happily the child attempted to grab a scaly ear.

Pearly gently offered the baby a rubber ducky instead. They were busy teaching her to swim but due to her being so young,  
the child did not take it seriously and splashed in the water while giggling up a storm.

Candance swam over and the child tried to reach out and grab a lock of her indigo hair and the siren gently offered her a clawed finger instead,  
which the baby happily accepted shaking it enthusiastically.

"She'd make a great mermaid, and a very beautiful siren at that."

Pearly hummed as the child attempted to eat her hand. Greatly amused with the child's antics, Pearly handed her sister the cooing child before reaching up to grab jewelry and anything else her little hands could reach.

The child was quick, but the sirens were faster and much older then she was. Candace who cradled the child to her breast.  
Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Candace said "Enough of these swimming lessons! It's time for Jewel to learn the most important lesson in her life," while shifting the child on her hip and Pearly raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" she asked.

"Singing- and not just any type of singing- a siren's song. She already has the beauty, but beauty in itself is not enough when it comes to drowing men," Candance said while causally placing the baby in the arms of a nearby fish man.

"Now, let's take it from the top," the siren said. Catching the child's attention, the siren began to sing a song so sweet and melodic that nearby monsters crept by to see what was going on- some of them nearly fell asleep in the process.

"Now Jewel, it's your turn. Come on show Aunty Pearly and Cadance what you got!" The siren said excitedly and the baby happily smiled before babbling up a storm and giving off a ecstatic squeal, causing everyone to laugh including Candace

"That was close but no cigar, but we'll count that as a lullaby." the mermaid replied softly while trying her best to stifle her own laughter.

Pearly dived into the water and swam down deep before emerging several minutes later with a pearl and seashell crown.  
Placing it on top of Jewel's head, who squealed in delight.

"Ta-da! Now you look just like a real siren!" Pearly exclaimed excitedly.  
At that, the mermaids swam away with the child on their backs. All these siren lessons made them hungry. Luckily there was a few politicians nearby. Tonight, they would dine like queens, and of course the baby would get a bottle as well.

Fin.


	7. Baby's first Christmas

Luke was not really good with kids, but unfortunately for him, he had to interact with a rather unusual one tonight. He traveled to the mountains with Sergei and Jane and a new face, belonging to a Tremere named Francisco.

The Gangrel sighed. Fuck his life, why did he have to babysit? Like sure, this was a very important business deal and the only reason he accepted was to get on William's good side. He was promised a raise to help watch baby Jewel, who at the moment happily struggled to crawl around the room in her starfish coat. The baby wiggled and giggled and fell down again after successfully dragging herself over to him. Luke couldn't help but laugh. As dumb as the whole situation was, she was pretty cute though. As cute as a screaming toddler could be when not screaming. The infant babbled before reaching up to him 

'Uubbb!" She said gleefully and he picked her up placing a kiss on the child's head. The child cracked up as if he had told her the best joke in all of America and he ended up laughing too. The Gangrel snorted and cuddled the child, and that's when the others came in, it was way too late to act like that never happened. They had seen everything

''Awwwww, now won't you look at that- you actually have a heart Luke. I thought you weren't good with kids." Francisco teased and Luke rolled his eyes.

''Look, I'm not, but the little tyke is kind of cute I'll give her that. But you better not tell a soul about this unless you want your pretty little wizard face to stay bruise free." Luke said threateningly. Francisco chortled and ignored that comment.

“Whatever you say, Lukey” the Tremere teased

“Don't call me that” the Gangrel hissed. 

Jewels parents came and swept her up and the baby squealed happily before trying to grab her mother's earring.

Mr. Yeti followed Jane and Sergei into the room and he was in awe at the sight.

''Ah, what a adorable little one! She will be this company's new mascot. Oh! You must get her changed and ready to take pics for her photo shoot soon." Mr. Yeti babbled excitedly 

Sergei all but glowed with excitement. 

“Yes of course Mr. Abominable -”but before he could finish Mr. Yeti cut him off

“Oh! Please call me Mr. Yeti, Abominable is my father's name.”

The baby babbled trying to reach for him and Mr Yeti was absolutely thrilled. 

''Oh what a blessing it's not everyday that I get to hold a human child. May I hold her?"

The Tziscme smiled. ''Yes, of course, she seems to like you." Jane replied and gently handed her baby to the other monster.

Mr. Yeti was absolutely entranced. She was just so small and precious and HAIRLESS and the baby wiggled in his arms trying to stretch, but the starfish coat prevented her from moving how she wanted to.

Jewel began crying in frustration and the yeti gently shushed her cradling her in his arms. That pleased the child greatly, being swayed and held close always stopped children from crying.

And the yeti smiled remembering all the fun times up in the Himalayas he had with his village and family back when he was a little one himself. 

The baby eventually fell asleep and the yeti handed her back to Jane. Afterwards, he called them over to follow him to his office. There was a huge beautiful Christmas tree in the hallway and Jane and Sergei crinkle their noses.

The scene was pretty, but the Tzmisce pair were used to things being a bit more… monstrous. Where was the intestines and human eyeballs? They definitely were going to have a much spookier tree when they returned back home.

Unfortunately for Luke, the baby was left back alone with him again while the other three went to sign paperwork.

The baby slept for twelve mins before waking up and throwing a fit again. Was she too warm? Luke thought to himself. Well, it was warm in here, so he thought taking off her coat would do her some good.

After unbuttoning her starfish coat, Jewel squealed, ecstatic that she could move freely again and that's when the child sat up and held onto the couch he was sitting on. She took a few wobbly steps before falling flat on her butt. The child giggled and grabbed Luke's pants before crawling up his leg and flopping down on the couch next to him. 

''Good job baby, I really hope that wasn't your first steps or that's going to suck for your parents."   
he said casually opening a canister of Blood Light. He took a big swig before wiping his mouth. Luke sighed contently before grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV. He was so absorbed in his TV show, he didn't notice the child slip away and crawl off somewhere.

There was a spider maid in the hallway cleaning up after the last meeting and just putting the finishing touches on the table. Unknown to her, that's when the baby crawled in her cart and gently curled up against the clean towels. The maid then turned from the table and began to whistle a carefree tune before pushing the cart to the next room.

Going into the kitchen, the maid picked up several glasses of blood and some human food while the chef helped her load it onto the cart and began to make her way back to the meeting room. Mr. Yeti was going on about a new deal that he had invented and that's when the maid knocked hard on the door. Seregi was closest to the door and let her in. Before the snacks were handed out, a tiny head popped out from under the cart scaring the poor maid senseless. Screaming, the maid dropped the cakes she was holding and it splattered all over the desk and those in the meeting room. Everyone gasped and baby Jewel burst out laughing again before eating some of the holiday cake that had splattered all over the floor.

Sergei was horrified and his wife was left speechless. the murmurings of the other monsters there started to fill the room and Mr. Yeti stood up and pushed his chair back.

Jane’s mind began to race. Oh God, this was it wasn't it? They were going to be thrown out where they and then denied the business deal. God, William was going to kill them! Where the hell was Luke, and why wasn't he watching her like he should have been? 

Francisco slowly picked the baby up who giggled and quickly stuffed more cake into her mouth before anyone could stop her from eating the sweets.

Mr. Yeti cleared his throat and everyone grew silent.

That's when the jolly yeti burst out laughing. he laughed so hard, he had to sit down in order to avoid falling over clutching his sides. The monster had tears of joy in his eyes. That's when Luke burst in, earning a glare from Jewel's parents but the Gangrel didn't seem to care. He was just relieved that Jewel was safe. Luckily, Francisco had come back from the other room to take a call and was now holding a sticky, giggling baby in his arms. The child tried to reach up and grab his face, but the Tremere wasn't having it and gently pushed her tiny hands away from his face.   
Jane and Sergei politely excused themselves and guided Luke by the shoulders to the hallway. Closing the door behind them, the parents chewed him out about not watching the baby and how irresponsible he was. Luke spat a reply, saying that kids moved fast and that all he did was remove her starfish coat, which was stupid in itself and very restricting!

The raised voices from the hallway gathered the attention of all the other people in the building, waitstaff and visitors alike, but their bickering was cut short by Mr. Yeti. He stepped out and cleared his throat catching them all off guard.

'Now, there's no reason to fight, it's nothing serious. things happen and children are unpredictable. she is still a human child, even if she is being raised by Kindred. Let us settle this deal so we can start the Christmas party. I do hope you don't mind me giving the little one a gift, it has been so long since I had young ones in these halls." Mr. Yeti said cheerfully. The vampires were relieved, thank Cain the man was loving and understanding, or else they would have been screwed.

The party returned inside and Luke stayed to himself while Mr. Yeti enclosed the deal signing the contract and the deal was made successfully. Mr. Yeti even went out of his way to deposit some money for Jewel's college fund while cradling the child in his arms.

Now that the business was over, the celebration began. Everyone was led into a living space that was comfortably furnished with plenty of snacks and drinks for all appetites. Holiday decorations lined the walls and ceiling and a fireplace crackled away in the center of the room. Jewel was elated and excitedly looked around, while her parents died internally, it was way too cheerful and colorful! But it was all worth it seeing their baby girl smile.

Sergei picked the baby up and Mr. Yeti handed him a huge box with something soft in it. Jewel immediately began to tear the paper with the assistance of her parents, and out popped one of the most popular and expensive teddy bears. 

''Awww Mr. Yeti, you didn't have to do this, you've already done so much for her and us." Sergei said astounded at the kindness of this man. If Mr. Yeti ever needed a new limb they were going to be the ones to provide it. What luck to have such a kind business partner who happened to be great with children!

The other monster shrugged it off.

“It's fine really, I'm a very rich man. Besides, I wanted to get the baby an early Christmas present." he gleefully replied and watched the child begin to play with the bear.

Even though Christmas was not really his favorite holiday, Seregi decided this one was not so bad after all.

 

The end


	8. Baby's first Halloween

It was one of Jane's favorite times of the year, and the only time of year where monsters could be themselves without hunters being down their throats. That's why Halloween, well All Hallow’s Eve as she remembered it being called in her human days, was one of Jane's favorite holidays. Sergei also said that he had a surprise for her which made her even more excited! She wondered what it could be, maybe another pair of wisdom tooth earrings? Probably not, but she trusted Seregi and if it was not she would be happy regardless.

Jane walked through the door and set down the grocery bags overflowing with candy to hand out on the bench by the door beforeoing upstairs she heard Sergei and her sire, Andrei, evilly giggling about something. She couldn't tell what it was about or what had them so hysterical. Knocking on the door caused the sounds of laughter to die down.

Sergei cleared his throat. “Yes, my sweet angel, come in.” he said trying to stifle a giggle before Sergei burst out laughing again.

Rolling her eyes, Jane walked in to see what they both were giggling at. On the bed, Jewel was busy trying to crawl around in her taco costume and suck her thumb at the same time as taking off a shoe. When she noticed Jane, she reached up, wanting to be held and shouted “Mama!” 

Sergei feigned looking hurt ''But Jewel,I thought you wanted me." Seregi winked at Jane before picking up and handing Jewel to her. 

Jane kissed Jewel on the head and looked at her husband. ''Sergei, you said we would dress up as the Addams family this year. Why is Jewel a taco? We can’t even eat tacos anymore!"

Sergei shrugged. ''Sorry babe. but your father made an executive decision." Andrei began to make protest sounds as he was morphing into what his costume would be this year. 

Jane frowned. Damn it, now her costume idea would have to wait until next year. she knew she should have ordered that costume. At least in a few hours it would be on clearance if it wasnt already sold out. Oh, she was beyond pissed but she did have to admit, Jewel looked cute in her costume and she was still mobile in it too which was a plus. The foam should keep her warm too.

'' Well, I'll just have to change my costume plans. What are you two dressing up as nowi?" She asked. 

And Bela Lugosi in the corner shook his head no ''I'm sorry, childe, but I do not have vhe time to dress up. Vesides what would i be? I am not vone for costumes." Andrei said in an overexaggerated and quite obnoxious accent. 

“Ok Dad, I’m sure no one will guess who you are.” Jane said sarcastically. “Dear, Seregi, please tell me you are not also going to be Dracula.” Jane did not need to read minds to know he had bought another stupid costume. Who the hell dresses up like a vampire when they are already one? Her family, that’s who. It would be nice if they pretended to uphold the Masquerade sometimes. But to her surprise, he dug in the costume bag and pulled out a Batman costume.

''I’m Batman!” he said in his best impression. “Pretty cool, huh? I did see a cute costume where I was going to be a squirrel and Jewel was going to be an acorn, but someone had to start a scene in the store and make Daddy look mean with her crying." 

Jewel was trying to reach for her grandfather who carefully picked her from her mother's arms and hugged her.

''Well. I guess I can be SuperGirl again. No, or I'll be Jessica Rabbit." Jane muttered she dug in her purse and looked at the time.''Oh no, I'm late. I was supposed to drop Jewel at Aunt Ivy's place!" Jane groaned.

Sergei smiled ''Ah, don't worry Jane, I’ll take her. I need to pick up the last part of your surprise anyhow" 

Jane was relieved ''Oh thank you, dear, I really appreciate it . That gives me time to decorate the house for the Halloween party. " Jane said getting up to go get more stuff out of the car.

''Welp, old man, I gotta get going. Hold down the fort for me will you. Don’t eat any garlic bread while I’m gone." Sergei dramatically asked, tipping his hat before taking the baby from her grandpa.

''Noooooo, stay here." The child said angrily and Sergei shook his head. 

“If you stay here then Aunt Ivy will eat all the candy."

That got her attention. The plant monster was always known to have goodies at her place whether Jane liked it or not. 

Jewel smiled expectantly she knew she was going to be fed candy all day and that's exactly what she wanted. The child let Sergei carry her away and put her into her car seat while he kissed Jane goodbye before grabbing his keys and getting in the car.

It was a 2 hour drive to Aunt Ivy's house, and Jewel fell asleep on the way there. After they finally arrived to the house that was covered to toe in various plants and vines, Sergei parked the car and took the baby out. Jewel was still quite asleep and he held her close while he rang the doorbell. Opening the door, Ivy looked through the peephole.

“Who is it?" She asked in a sing song voice and Sergei rolled his eyes.'' It's me, Ivy, I got the baby with me." He added and the door suddenly swung open. A messy haired brunette opened the door dressed like a witch with a big smile on her face. ''A taco, Sergei, really? You know you guy's can't eat human food. Why does Jewel have to be a taco when she could be something spookier like a ghost or a witch!" Ivy said, taking the baby from him. Jewel woke up and giggled trying to grab her earring while the man-eating plant woman gently took her hand away from her face

“No no no baby, no grabby earrings. Okay, Aunty wants to look good for Halloween tomorrow." She cooed and the baby squealed.

''Um, just for the record Ivy, tacos are the backbone of our society and I can still technically eat. I drank water without throwing up yesterday at a business meeting!" he quipped and the other monster almost burst out laughing

''Yeah sure tough guy. Get going, me and Jewel have a lot of catching up to do." ivy replied back and shooing him away.

''I'll be back tomorrow to pick her up, here's her diaper bag and her stuffed bear and her blanket, and some medicine if she gets sick and if you need anything just call us. Ivy I'm serious!" He said, starting to ramble, and Ivy could tell he was a very protective father. 

“She'll be alright Sergei. Jesus you act like she'll be gone for a month or something just chillax go drink some party goers or something. Everything will be fine." the woman promised, ushering him out again. Saying goodbye, the vampire got into his car and drove away leaving the baby with Ivy. Ivy smiled and hugged Jewel close before grabbing the child's things. 

“Yay, Daddy is gone! It's time to eat cake! I made it just for you.” 

Jewel knew exactly what was going to happen and began to babble excitedly. Aunt Ivy was the best babysitter, after all, and she knew how to befriend anyone. All it takes it a little bit of sweets. 

 

To be continued…..


End file.
